The russian girl
by queen-ofegypt
Summary: tyson and the gang meets up with three girls in a buffet one of the girls has a secret is kai interested in this girl? KaiLeila KashaTyson Ashley Max UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Chap 1  
  
Tyson was happily eating his lunch buffet as the rest was watching him with their mouths hung open. How can Tyson eat like that? They all wondered. All of them were staring at Tyson except for one teammate Kai. Kai sipped his tea ever so slowly while he watched the snow gliding down towards the Russian streets below. One voice snapped him out of his phase "Kai dude, eat a little man you're embarrassing us". Said Tyson "well I wouldn't want to get as fat as you would I now"? Replied Kai; Tyson was stung by Kai's words his mouth fell a few inches towards the ground. "looks like Tyson got burned" Dizzy commented as everyone in the restaurant except for Kai , Tyson and a few other individuals burst into laughter.  
  
A few minutes well for Tyson hours later they all stopped laughing and went about their businesses and before you knew it Tyson was back on the food again. Kai finished his tea and closed his eyes, "how long is fat boy there gona last? I swear he is gona die someday. Just then Max got up and walked up to three girls one to Kai's eyes darted to the most prettiest one she was sitting in the far left she in his mind was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she had light blue hair up to her shoulders, she had pale snowy blue eyes and she was wearing light blue dress with snowflakes on the bottom of the dress and on the end of the sleeves, and beside her the second girl looked cheerful with a bright smile that would make almost anyone laugh she had blue jeans and a green t-shirt that says I am a beyblader be afraid !!!!! Her black hair was in a ponytail and she had hazel brown eyes. On the far right was the third girl. She had dirty blond hair that she kept tied up she had green eyes and she looked almost as funny looking as Tyson she had brown pants and a red shirt .  
  
"Hello ladies and whom may I ask are you?" asked Max. "Oh um my name is Ashley and this is Kasha and over there is Leila she pointed to the girl sitting in the far left corner who kept glaring at all of the boys . "I know you're the blade breakers"!!!!!!!! Said Kasha "wow... Did you figure that all by your self or did someone help you" Leila coldly stated, "look I'm leaving now I'll pay the bill and I'll be upstairs if you need me" kasha was burned once again and everyone stared at Leila as if she was a second Kai but in female form.  
  
She walked away towards the counter when Leila finished paying the bill, she took the elevators upstairs. Slowly as the elevator went up Leila was deep in thought, The blade breakers look like they've known each other for a while but when I saw Kai's face I knew he had hardships in life just by the look on his face, I just hope the poor guy is ok now .. Ok I seriously need a book to read  
  
" Hey you never told us that Leila was as scary as Kai" Tyson complained " Oh no now there is going to be too Kai's noooooooo my life is ruined". " you mean our lives are ruined" added Kasha and they started crying their heads off.  
  
"So how about we train together tomorrow" suggested Ashley "sure" said Max "when"? "Tomorrow at six am at the park" Ashley replied. "Ok we will be there right guys"? There came mumbles of sure, and ya or in Kai's case whatever. " 6 am!!!!!!!! Nooooooooooooooooooo why me why me" complained Tyson as he started crying again. " Who's your captain?" Asked Rei "Why Leila of coarse and I gota warn ya she is strict so be here on time" said Ashley "ok we gota go to sleep remember the early bird gets the worm" said Rei dragging Tyson who had tears in his eyes. "Ok see you guys tomorrow" Said Ashley  
  
Kai just snickered hmmm the girl acts like me... He thought this is going to be interesting..  
  
............ Read and review plz 


	2. Morning

Chap 2  
  
Kai was the first one to wake up in the whole team he got up and took a shower and got out his usual clothes and started to cook breakfast for the team ( he usually dint do this but today he felt like it).  
  
After a few minutes Tyson's sense of smell reacted his nose practically pulled him up from his slumber. Tyson ran towards the kitchen thinking that Rei had been cooking one of his Japanese food masterpieces again but to his complete horror he saw Kai standing in front of the cupboard examining some spices.  
  
Kai sensed someone watching him. "Hi fat boy" he said as Tyson started screaming which woke everyone in the room and if not the hotel up. Just then a sleepy rei(KAWAII) walked into the room . "Who was that screaming"? Asked Rei "just Tyson horrified at seeing me cooking" answered Kai. "oh ok" replied Rei as he started walked towards the bathroom. "Well he took that well" mumbled Tyson " breakfast is ready in a few minutes fat boy and no I haven't made extra for you cause you are so fat" informed Kai .  
  
Tyson sat at the Table waiting for breakfast and in a few minutes all the members of the team were seated around the table. "This is going to be great I hear Russian omelets are great" said Max.  
  
In a few seconds Kai came and he filled all of their plates but filled Tyson's plate a little less than all the other plates. "Don't complain Tyson its part of your future diet" said Kai. Rei tried the food first everyone else except Kai looked scared incase Kai poisoned the food or something "this is great" complemented Rei as he started eating faster and faster. Every one else tried their foods and gave complements to Kai. Kai pleased with himself and started eating his own food when they were all finished they started walking towards the park to meet Ashley, Kasha and Leila.  
  
I think I did well in this chapter This is my first story so no harsh flames plz Read and review 


	3. at the park

Chap 3  
  
Kai was the only one who knew the way to the park since he had lived here once. " this is a waste of time. I mean who would want to watch a few amateur beybladers train"? thought Kai  
  
They all soon found their ways to the park with the help of Kai but they were shocked to see their training program. It looked so tough that only the blades with the best balance, agility and power can withstand this. Tyson looked scared all at once, Rei just looked confused, Max and Kenny looked very impressed and Kai had his usual alert face on.  
  
Ashley ran over to them and said " I guess you found this place after all , our training is over so you wana have a mini blade tornument with us"? Tyson's beyblade urges just went flying over the roof !!!!!  
  
" beyblade? Sure we will not go easy on you since you are girls" said Tyson . Leila seemed to have heard all of this and said said " well we will not go easy on you cause you are fat". " what is that supposed to mean"? Said Tyson. Leila just snickered quietly " how about we make a wager in the final battle .  
  
The winner tells the loser to do something and she or he has to do it no questions asked but if the match is a tie then the rest of us has to decide something for both of the finalists to do and they will agree no questions asked agreed?" every one agreed even kai and so the mini tournament began.  
  
Leila- so who do you think is gona win ?  
  
Tyson- meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I will win with my dragoony  
  
Dragoon - moo  
  
Dizzy- I think Dragoon is sick  
  
Tyson - nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Dragoon- just kidding  
  
Tyson- yay Dragoony is back yayayayay I will win now Leila and Kai - in your dreams  
  
Every one else - sweat drop 0____________0U  
  
Read and review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Tournament Rules

Chap 4  
  
"Kenny you don't know what you are missing" said Dizzy as she programmed a tournament plan. "No thanks I'd rather take a rest this time" Replied a scared Kenny that dint wana get his blade hurt. "What ever you say chief anyways Leila's team is out-numbered there is no way she could beat us I mean we are the world champs and no one in the entire world can beat us hahahahahaha" Bragged Tyson " Do not underestimate Leila, she a powerful blader" Said Kai.  
  
"Ya Tyson don't let this go to your head" said Max. "OHHHHHHH sticking up for Leila Kai I think you like her!" said Tyson "Shut up Tyson" blushed Kai "Ahahahaha you are blushing Kai you love her don't you don't you huh huh?" "SHUT UP TYSON" Screamed Kai all the pigeons that were sitting on top of the trees just flew away in fear. Tyson just pounced away and hid behind Kasha who went pale in fear that Kai would murder her just to hurt Tyson.  
  
But he dint Kai seemed to be satisfied since he scared two people and some pigeons almost to death so he went back on his own business, which was leaning against a big tree closing his eyes and thinking that he will murder Tyson one day and opening his eyes again and staring murderously at everyone as if saying if you tell Leila I'll kill you and if Leila heard I'll still kill you and closing his eyes again. Leila obviously sensed danger so she closed her eyes as she entered deep thought.  
  
"Ok done I've come up with our tournament plan" Said Dizzy "what is it" Asked Kenny. "Well, since the teams are not evenly matched we will have to battle our way to the top within our teams" said Dizzy. "So you mean...... That we will have to fight each other"? asked Tyson "Exactly genius" replied Dizzy "so lets get the format team A will be Rei, Max, Tyson and Kai and team B will be (oh that sounded good) Ashley, Kasha and of coarse Leila" "The rules are no stealing bit beasts no saying or threatening that you will take over the world etc. see more in the official BBA hand-book (I don't own BBA I wish I did though) Kenny how about we give these guys five minutes to prepare"? Asked Dizzy "that sounds great" replied Kenny "ok guys you heard the boss 5 minutes and then we kick some butt"!!!!!! said Tyson as he jumped sky high into the air.  
  
Just then something snapped Leila out of her daze. "I sense evil" thought Leila. She quickly got up to see who it was.  
  
"ERIN"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************  
  
Tyson-Who do you think Erin is?????????????????  
  
Dizzy- someone really evil that wants to take over the world (note: "I sense evil")  
  
Tyson- I dunno but I'm gona find out next chapter  
  
Leila- well you can read it as long as you don't eat it ok?  
  
Kai- Ya we wouldn't want you getting all diabetic ( if you don't know this word consult a medical dictionary)  
  
Tyson- What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Everyone else- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Read and review Please 


	5. old memorys

Chap 5  
  
"Erin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How dare you show your face to me again?" Leila practically boiled with anger at seeing Erin's face. " So what's with Erin and Leila" Asked Tyson ."Well you see ...... Erin was in our team a long time ago until she went over to the dark side and joined up with Volitare in hopes of getting Black Dranzer when Kai gave it up in the Russian tournament" replied Kasha. "Well why would Leila care about that"???? asked Tyson "Because Volitare killed my parents just because he wanted my bit beast and because I thought Erin was a friend she was so friendly towards me but that all changed when we arrived at Russia I even saw a change in her clothes she used to wear bright orange and pink but now she wears only black I suspected her right from the beginning but I was too afraid too afraid to tell for I may have been wrong" replied Leila.  
  
A tear slid down Leila's cheek Kai saw this and said "hey she doesn't want you here so why don't you just leave". "My, My Kai Hiwatari Leila, I dint know you hang around the grandson of your own worst enemy and nightmare" taunted Erin. Leila felt her courage rise up "Well unlike you there are some people that can change their ways" said Leila "But what if he "changes his ways" again"? "What will you do then huh?" asked Erin. "Then I will have to face that pain also" Leila replied as another tear slid down her cheek. "Well fortunately we are have a little tournament right now so if you got the guts join in. And if you win the tournament I will go back to Volitare but if you lose you are never to bother Leila again agreed"?? Asked Kai  
  
"What is Kai thinking? If Erin wins the tournament then the beybreakers will lose him forever!!!!!!!!!!! He shouldn't make that sacrifice for my happiness" thought Leila. "Fine agreed" said Erin "Leila I should warn you...... I've gotten better so don't go easy on me because I am your friend". Taunted Erin "we were never friends" replied Leila and with that she walked to her little corner of the park. Two more tears formed in Leila's eyes threatening to drop Kai came over and hugged Leila, she was too depressed to push Kai away so she let him hug her.  
  
He gently placed her head on his shoulder and whispered "don't cry it will make you feel even worse and don't worry I will defeat her if I battle her and I'm sure you will do the same ...I'll always be there for you from now on". She looked up to see his face. It was full of pride she couldn't help but to let the tears go Kai wiped the tears with his thumb. "Come on ill help you prepare" said Kai and they both walked away.  
  
"Did I just see Kai hug someone?????????" asked Tyson." Did I just see Leila hug someone?" Asked Kasha "yup" replied Rei "I just love romance" said Max staring at Kai and Leila readying their beyblades. "Hey Kenny did you get that on video????" Asked Tyson with a mischievous plan on his mind "well did you Dizzy" Asked Kenny "yes I mean no I dint" replied Dizzy "awww too bad I wanted to do something with that video" sighed Tyson.  
  
"Hey we have only two minutes left we gota get ready" said Rei . "I agree lets go" said Max. All six of them sat down on a bench and prepared their beyblades for battle.  
  
********************* Romance is blooming (I cant believe I just said that)  
  
Read and reveiw 


	6. Laptop mania

Laptop mania  
  
Leila watched Kai as he was finishing preparing for the tournament. 'I wonder why I let him hug me like that he really is a sweetheart' Leila thought as she watched him with great admiration suddenly a thought of her hugging Kai appeared in her mind , a tint of red appeared in her cheeks. She shook those thought from her minds and said " Kai are you ready now" "yes what about you" asked Kai " yes I'm ready too" Replied Leila. "Then lets go find Kenny and tell him that we are ready so we can get this tournament over with" said Kai Leila nodded and they began searching for Kenny.  
  
They found Kenny sitting with his back against a enormous tree and he seemed to be typing furiously at his laptop. "Hey Kenny stop typing so fast these keyboards don't last forever you know" complained Dizzy. " hey Kenny we're ready for the tournament how about the others" Asked Leila "actually the others are all set they are just waiting for me to finish the tournament plans" Said Kenny.  
  
Will you hurry drawing names out of a hat Dizzy?????? Complained Kenny "ok just give some time" said Dizzy. "What's wrong asked Kai "this" replied Kenny as he turned the laptop screen around. Kai and Leila gasped as they saw a big gloved hand reach into a hat with a big yellow question mark on it (if u watch yugioh you would know what I'm talking about).  
  
"Ya I even regret getting those new effects for her oh well" Sighed Kenny as he turned the screen around towards himself after a few minutes of complaining about dizzy everyone else came to see what was the problem everyone else got the news of the scary hat effect also. Soon after Dizzy was finished with the picking and choosing of the tournament and they awaited the start of the tournament.  
  
****** Hope you liked it sorry for the wait  
  
Read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Let the games begin

Round one Begin  
  
" Ok let the tournament begin I will be the ref since I'm not beyblading in this tornament" Said Kenny "Team A will Battle in the first round and the competitors will be Rei and Max give it your all guys"  
  
"Thanks Kenny" said Max and Rei. They both headed towards the beystadium with Max taking the right side and Rei taking the left.3 they both faced each other offensively 2 they lifted their launchers 1 they prepared to launch their beyblades LET IT RIP they released they beyblades.  
  
"Go Drigger" said Rei " get its barrier down and attack with full power" suddenly Rei and Maxes Beyblade shone with bright light and Drigger and Draceil left their beyblades Draceil tried to have a sort of wrestling match with Drigger but Drigger had other plans he scratched Draceil so his armor would fall off Draciel looked like a newt.  
  
"Go Drigger" shouted Rei and with one flash of light Max's blade was catapulted off the stadium. "And the winner is Rei" Shouted Kenny. "I think its too late to say that the turtle always win is it" said a sad Max .  
  
"awww it okay I still think turtles rule" said Ashley " really"? asked Max . Ashley nodded "awww you're the best" said Max and hugged her Ashley seemed Quite happy for some reason. " hey hey look at the second lovebirds" said Tyson as he motioned to Max and Ashley hugging.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha I wonder who is next" Laughed Kasha "Maybe you" Laughed Tyson.  
  
****************** read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Is it Love

Chap 8  
  
"The second round is about to begin and this time it's from Team B and our competitors are (drum roll) Ashley and Kasha. There will be a five minute break" Announced Kenny Everyone split up into their little groups again but this time Ashley sat with Max on a bench.  
*********** "I don't know if I can do this...." said Ashley as she looked at her blade. "Do what"? Asked Max "battle kasha I don't think I could I've never went head to head with her before...." replied Ashley. "Is it that hard? I mean I can't remember the last time I went on a battle with my friends" laughed Max.  
  
"Your point is..." "Well my point is that I've been in too many battles with my friends don't worry you'll do fine" assured Max. Max took one of Ashley's hands into his and started stroking it Ashley felt a chill go up her spine "you'll win .. Don't worry about it" urged Max. Ashley put her other hand on top of his "thanks Max" said Ashley. "No problem" said Max as he continued to stroke her hand gingerly.  
  
****** "I'll crush her, she never even tried challenging me you know why Tyson" asked Kasha as she got her beyblade from her pocket. "Why" asked Tyson "because she is a chicken that's why" snapped kasha  
  
"Whoa are you ok" asked Tyson. "Yeah it's just that ... This is the first time I've ever had to face one of my best friends in battle" said Kasha. "Don't think of it as a battle think of it as a friendly competition and friendly excludes Kai and Leila" Laughed Tyson  
  
"Thanks Tyson" said Kasha "for what????????" asked Tyson "for cheering me up besides there are no high stakes so what should I worry about?" replied Kasha. "And besides everyone knows that you are going to win I can smell it in the air" said Tyson Kasha sniffed the air "nope that's just the French restaurant by our hotel, I hear it has excellent food" said Kasha. "Maybe we can hit that place after we are done this tournament" said Tyson  
********** "Look at that" said Dizzy as she watched the romance blooming through her web cam. "My Little max is growing up and I'm so happy" commented Dizzy. "And don't forget Tyson he is making his opening move" said Rei. "Its good to see they have finally matured" commented Kai . "This is like those sappy romance shows that always end with the couples kissing"said Leila as she yawned." you wont think its boring when you fall in love" whispered Kai into her ear.A small tinge of red appeared on the pale girl's cheeks as she shuddderd " because I know you will fall in love it's just a matter of time" Leila Blushed harder as she went deep in thought ' maybe I will fall in love but when I do... I just hope im going to make the right choice on who to love im so scared of being used I mean ... Mabe im scared of falling in love' " Kai ... im just" " afraid?" "yes..." " of being used" " yes". " well that's what you have to risk. Love is just like beyblading remember Team phychic they only loved their cyber beyblades because of their power not because of who they are and we have to take that chance and if someone only loves you because of your money or power or even beauty and not care about who you are then they don't truly love you" said Kai " yeah your right ill have to fall in love some day and when I do.... I just hope its worth it" said Laili  
*************** Read and review plz 


	9. round 2

Chap 9  
  
"Is it time yet Kenny?" asked Leila. "Yup hold on I'll announce that it's time" said Kenny. Kenny took out a microphone and connected it to Dizzy and said "competitors please meet at the bey stadium in 30 seconds Round 2 is about to begin" Kenny's voice echoed throughout the Russian park. In a few minutes everyone except Erin showed up at the stadium. " please will the competitors step forward" Ashley stepped forward and looked back max gave her a thumbs up Ashley blushed a little as she stepped forward to the beystadium " this is now or never chipper ill show kasha that I'm not a beginner anymore" thought Ashley as she looked at her beyblade and thought about the past...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Keep trying Ashley you'll get it right" Encouraged Leila " Stop wasting your energy you know she is never going to get it right" Taunted Kasha as she started to turn around just then chipper Ashley's bit beast appeared And smashed all the targets all at once. "Good job Ashley you finally learned to control your bit beast" cheered Leila "Well it doesn't get us any closer to being champs but good job" said Kasha. "Kasha can I talk to you for a sec?" said Leila as she started dragging kasha away. " this has gone far enough Kasha you have to stop putting Ashley down she isn't a beginner anymore and as team captain I'm supposed to make sure that she learns so she could overcome everything ok, so cut her some slack" Said Leila " ok I guess I messed up I wont put her down anymore" said Kasha. "Good now lets get back to practice" Said Leila unaware that Ashley heard everything.  
  
End of flashback  
  
' Kasha always found a way to put me down but this time I'm going to show her that I'm a better blader than she'll ever be I'm going to prove to her that I'm a good beyblader and im going to make Leila proud of being my teacher she helped me through a lot of things and she made me into a better blader before I could'nt even launch my blade properly and now I could summon a bit beast and do a lot of cool tricks with my beyblade I wont lose' thought Ashley as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Beybladers get ready!!!!!!!!!!" Announced Kenny as both Ashley and Leila got their launchers out "3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP" both Ashley and Kasha launched their blades Ashley's Launch was perfectly accurate and her spin was fast. Ashley started to push Kasha's Blade out of the stadium." oh no you don't STARSEA" screamed Kasha as the top of her beyblade started to glow blue and a humongous pink starfish like creature came out of her bey blade.  
  
"GO STARSEA" Screamed Kasha in the top of her lungs. Starsea knocked Ashley's beyblade back a little so she could avoid being knocked out of the stadium. "CHIPPER!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ashley. Ashley's blade glowed a mystical green as a squirrel like creature came out of her beyblade and Ashley's blade punched Kasha's blade back where it was. This was her chance "CHIPPER FINAL ATTACK" screamed Ashley a half a second later the stadium was engulfed in a sandstorm. Nobody not even Dizzy could make out what was happening in that tornado but when it subsided only one beyblade was left standing and that was Ashley's beyblade her beyblade was spinning as well as it was when she launched it and chipper was still there it appeared to be laughing like he hadn't seen anything funnier but when it realized the battle was over it quickly retreated to its beyblade.When chipper retreated chipper quickly landed on Ashley's hands. Kasha was dumbfounded she thought she was still a beginner but she has improved a lot 'maybe she is a better blader than I thought....I underestimated her next time I wont make that mistake' "good battle" said Kasha "yes very good battle" " okay The winner is Ashley the next contestants are Rei and Tyson there will be a five minute break then we will start the next battle" Said Kenny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Read and Review plz 


	10. alot of things can happen in a break

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP my 10th chapter I hope I do alright Huff huff  
  
Chap 10  
  
As Ashley heard that there will be a five minute break she went over to the bench where Max and herself were sitting before hoping to find him. Much to her surprise and happieness she found him sitting on the bench and quickly ran over and sat beside him.  
  
Max was fumbling with his blade until he heard a soft thump beside him and looked up and found Ashley smiling her cheeky smile at him. " hey Ashley aren't you supposed to get ready for your next match?"Asked Max.  
  
" Oh I don't really think Dizzy will pick me twice or will she" joked Ashley. " nope I don't think so either" Laughed Max. " So if a boy where to win who do you think will win" Asked Ashley "hmmmmmmmmmmm" thought Max. " good question... I don't know! But I could only tell you it will be either Rei , Tyson or Kai" Answered Max enthusiastically. "oh that helps a lot...." said Ashley.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kasha stared at her beyblade wondering if she can ever win again. " what's wrong Kasha??? You seem a bit down ever since that match" asked Tyson. " well you see Tyson ...... I've never lost a match before and I don't really know if I could beyblade ever again" Answered Kasha as she took out her bitbeast chip from her beyblade and stared at it.  
  
Tyson felt sorry for Kasha and he knew what loss felt like so he put his arm around her shoulder. Kasha felt chills run up her spine as Tyson gently massaged her shoulder with his soft hand. " Tyson???" Said Kasha but Tyson silenced her with a bit more pressure to the shoulder.  
  
" Tyson I don't think I can beyblade ever again I... never knew I could lose" said Kasha. Tyson was getting pretty annoyed by now 'how could girl be so weak' he thought  
  
Flashback  
  
"Grandpa.... why are girls so weak?????" asked Tyson " girls.... Well girls are sensitive" Said Grandpa not thinking. " Why why are girls so sensitive" asked a desprete Tyson. " mabe its PMS" joked grandpa. " COME ON GRANDPA when I ever if I ever get a girlfriend I want her to feel loved..." Said Tyson " oh ok when a girl feels sad you are SUPPOSED to tell her LOVING words and hug her ok got it ok ill go back to my training bye" said grandpa ' that man doesn't know anything' thought Tyson as he walked away  
  
End of flashback  
  
' I know' thought Tyson as he turned her to face him " look its just one loss don't worry about it its just 1 only 1 loss it's not that big of a deal just practice and you wont lose again" assured Tyson . " Tyson..." blushed Kasha . ' ok I'm gona hug her now if she slaps me I will hate gramps forever' thought Tyson as he moved closer to her but suddenly she sorta jumped into his embrace hugging him for all he's worth. Tyson rested her head and enjoyed smelling her sweet scents. They stayed like that for a few moments but they did not realize that they where being spied on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Dizzy are you getting this I want to record this and post this all over the internet" said Kenny. " hey no way I like true love no way im going to let you Im putting this into my personal files" said Dizzy. " fine have it your way party pooper" Said Kenny. ' speaking of true love' thought Leila as she looked over to Kai his crimson eyes appered to be deep in thought 'he does look cute wait did I say cute???????? And wonderfully strong and deep and and ok mabe I like him and mabe I think he is hot' thought Leila as she silently Blushed at her thoughts she looked at where he was standing .. He wasn't there anymore. ' where could he have gone' thought Leila suddenly Kai gently put his hand on her shoulder and whispered " boo" into her ear she turned aroud to see who it was to her fear and happieness it was Kai. Kai grinned ( Kai grinning heh that would be cute ne?) and grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him so only she can hear him " what were you staring at???" asked Kai. " I I was staring.." stammered Leila " I'll let you think about that" whispered Kai into her ear but then he did the most unexcpected thing he kissed her on the check before walking away. Leila held her hand on her check thinking 'whoah Kai kissed me and I liked it heh life is getting weirder and weirder these days  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
find out what happens in the next chapter when I write it of coarse  
  
Read and review please 


	11. dragons and tigers

Sry I dint update 4 a while I was busy with school and stuff -_-U three projects in a row  
  
Chap 11  
  
Kenny Yawned as he watched Tyson and Kasha snuggle up to each other. " Kenny its time" Announced dizzy.  
  
" ok just let me get that microphone" replied Kenny as he rummaged through his bag looking for the microphone.  
  
"got it" exclaimed a proud Kenny. Kenny hooked up the lap-top with the microphone and hooked up the laptop to a loud speaker that was just loud enough to reach the whole park  
  
"Will the next contestants Tyson and Rei please step on to the rink the match is about to begin" * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kasha put her head on top of Tyson's shoulder when a loud noise from the bushes startled her  
  
"will the next contestants Tyson and Rei please step on the rink the match is about to begin" Kenny's voice ran trough out the park perhaps scaring some pidgins away  
  
"lets get going" said Tyson as he held kasha's hand "ya ok"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Soon they all appeared on the rink to start the battle of spinning tops  
Rei pulled out his beyblade and in the center of it , it was clear that  
he also had a bitbeast.  
  
'ok Drigger lets show them what we are made of'  
  
'lets do it dragoon'  
  
Kenny came in the middle of the rink  
"beybladers ready? Ok 3,2,1 LET IT RIP  
  
Tyson and Rei released their spinning tops from their launchers the  
beyblades spun in  
Collision.  
  
"GO DRIGGER"  
  
' drigger???? Sounds like my chipmunk bitbeast hehehe but it can eat mine  
in a bite! Good thing I'm not against rei' thought Ashley  
Rei was in the lead, damaging Tyson's balance with every stroke  
  
But Tyson wouldn't give up......  
  
" GO dragoon FINAL attack"  
  
Just then a dragon like bitbeast shot up from Tyson's blade and shot up a beam of light from his mouth  
  
The whole stadium was covered with dust so thick that you cant even see through it Everyone covered their eyes as the wind whipped against their faces.  
  
As the smoke cleared up they all saw that Tyson's Blade was spinning and Rei's..... was not.  
  
Kenny cleared his throat and announced that Tyson was the winner  
  
As soon as Tyson heard that he came running to Kasha " ha-ha I'm the winner who's the best? Huh?" he asked nudging Kasha "you" she answered boringly.  
  
Leila looked over at Kasha proudly 'so she finally found someone'  
  
Leila looked over to Kai 'maybe now is the time to ask about that kiss' Kenny finally announced the five minute break after he was congratulating Tyson on his victory Leila found that time to ask about the kiss  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
read & review check later for the next chapter  
  
believe me I will not make the wait that long again 


End file.
